Out of Darkness
by ShadowsEdge96
Summary: So, this is a one shot that ive been wanting to do or a while, and I finally did it over the course of a one and a half hour break of writing Rising Tides next chapter. Its a little strange ill admit, I got the inspiration for it from a number of things, and now that its done I see a lot of potential. so tell me what you think, and maybe this might become another story :)


So, first one shot. Possible story? Maybe, give it a try and let me know if you all want more eh :)

line break.

_Dark…_

_It was very poorly lit. The only source of light being the flames of a torch bolted to the brick underground wall. It was cold, cold beneath his feet, cold against his back, everywhere cold. The stone bricks were always cold this far beneath the ground._

_He didn't know how long he had been there, he didn't know when he would get out. Hell._

_He didn't even know who he was._

_The only thing he knew were the metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and the chains that attatched them to the wall behind him. To his front he could see thick iron bars with spikes going along their sides. His cell. No one ever came down here. No one so much as opened his cell to feed him, give him water._

_He was never hungry. Just so incredibly…_

_Thirsty._

_What felt like every couple days or so, thick oil would come down from an opening in the ceiling to soak the torch that was many feet away, next to a staircase. An ember would follow shortly after, igniting the newly fueled torch. It would burn for what seemed like eternity, and it was the only thing that brought him comfort aside from the shadows that he resided in._

_Every once in a while, he would be graced with a spectacle of a bon fire when the oil that missed the mounted torch would pool enough beneath it that when the next ember came down to set fire to it, it would bounce and ignite the small pool and give him a glorious play to enjoy._

_The flames would lick to and fro and he could imagine dancers putting on their greatest performance within the tiny inferno. It brought him great joy…and it brought him great sadness when the warm glow would slowly shrink away until only the torch remained._

_The torch was always there, never moving, never wavering. It was always there for him. It was always there to light the vast dungeon that he resided in just enough so that he could see the silhouette of his body. But then, he only needed it so he could see the way the light danced off of his pale skin._

_He didn't really need the light._

_He could see in the dark as clear as he could in the day...From what he remembered what daylight was like anyway. He could see every uneven stone brick and their rough porous surface. He could count the number of bars and their spiked sides with ease. He could even see the scratches on their black finish in the darkness of his cell._

_He could see everything._

_And as he looked back to his ever faithful torch, its light nearly blinding him in the dark, he could feel the dream he was in slip away from his consciousness. The same dream he had been having for as long as he could remember._

_The torch intensified, and a growing antagonizing sound was blasting in his ears, rattling his brain._

Line break

A groan could be heard amongst the annoying sound of an alarm going off in the morning. A teenage boy's eyes were clenched shut and he shielded his eyes from the intense glare of the sun poking through the open blinds in his simple window, in his simple room, and illuminated him on his simple bed, in his simple house.

One Tsukune Aono was waking as he did every morning…to the harsh glare of the morning sun that never let him sleep in past seven o'clock. '_She left the blinds open on purpose again…'_, he couldn't help but groan as his oldest friend and more family than family friend left his blinds open so that he wouldn't sleep through his alarm. She always made sure he was up for breakfast.

He rolled over, too tired to get up off his bed. He grunted as he inevitably rolled off of his bed and fell two feet onto his carpeted floor.

"Great…now I have to get up all the way."

His warm and caring voice mumbled out as he was still incredibly groggy, and he was now complaining that he would have to pick his body up off the ground instead of just standing up from his bed. It was a bad decision to roll off the bed to get off. _'But it seemed like such a good idea at the time…it was easier.'_

He whimpered as he pushed his way up off the ground. His tone but normal muscles flexing and a few of his bones popping as he got into a pushup position, then on both knees, and finally pushing up to his feet as if he had just got done fighting a war.

'_Why am I always so tired in the mornings…'_, Tsukune stumbled his way out of his room and attempted to head to the bathroom that was across the hall which had the doors to two other rooms and past the stairs leading down to the living room. It seemed like such a long journey after waking up from his usual strange and demented dreams. This one being one of the calmer, less gory ones.

He made it past the stairs but bumped his head against the doorway of the bathroom, and made more mock whimpers as he massaged the corner of his head. "God I hate mornings." He grumbled as he successfully made it into the bathroom and began to brush his teeth.

He would often question why he was so sluggish in the morning, and irritable on especially sunny days. He never left the house without his sunglasses, well when he remembered them anyways, he was always tired during the days as well. Like a sort of haze constantly clouded his mind during the day.

It wasn't that he stayed up late, he could be sluggish all day and perk up the minute the last rays of daylight went down and night fell. As odd as it sounds, Tsukune never had a problem staying up all night, he had a problem staying up all day!

This last summer he had conducted an experiment on himself just to see what would happen since he had nothing in particular to do over the break from school, so he changed his sleeping pattern from month to month over the three that he was off. The first month was the regular up by day and asleep by night, the second was when it got interesting. He slept during the day, and stayed awake during the night…every night.

It was almost instantaneous, the change in sleeping patterns, he immediately fell into sync and would go out on all sorts of adventures with his best friend with only the light of the moon and the endless stream of lights in their city over head. The third month, which was currently at its end, was the month he had to go back to the "normal" sleeping pattern and be out and about in the blasted sun!

But, his stomach's growling made the sun seem not all too bad since waking up in the morning meant one very important thing, "Breeaakfaaast." He was like a zombie following the scent of humans as he stiffly made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen, still in his grey sweats and white shirt that he used for pajamas.

Nearing the kitchen area of the downstairs portion of his modest house, the young teen breathed in a deep whiff of whatever glorious breakfast his best friend was making today. His parents were probably already at work and his cousin on her way to school, so it was just them two.

His eyes slowly opened as he heard his friend shuffle about the room and finally acknowledge his presence.

"Good morning Tsukune-sama!"

He blinked and before he knew it, was wrapped in a loving hug as his friend's silky jet-black hair caressed his neck and jawline while she rested her chin in the crook of his neck. He gazed at a picture of them at a carnival, her porcelain skin almost glowing just like her expression, lighting up everything around her it seemed. She had the face of an angel, with her face being angular and oval in all the right places, any other description simply fell short of her divine like beauty. Her silky midnight hair framed her face, and her sky-blue, almost grey eyes mixed with flakes of azure could stop any man in his step with a single glance.

She had a body that would make even the most holiest of priests have more than a few things to confess the next time they were at church simply because of the way her sinful hour-glass shaped body couldn't NOT be lusted after. Her figure was clad in black tight fitting jeans and her top looked to be in a black tank top which she wore a crimson jacket that cut off just above her wide hips.

Her soft-pink lips were curled into a smile that could melt the sun. She looked so happy. Her smile did nothing to hide how painfully delicious her lips looked. Tsukune sported a blush in the picture because his arm was currently pressed in between her lustfully large breasts with her arms trapping his right in the valley of her large C, nearly D cup mounds of seeming forbidden flesh.

All in all, she looked like a beauty that belonged in a painting and deserving of a sculpture, while he looked like a schoolboy who had no idea what to do in the company of such a young woman. Well actually, he WAS a schoolboy who had no idea what to do at the time as all higher brain functions had ceased to operate properly.

"Sarafine…" Tsukune couldn't help but smile at her playful banter and return her hug. She would always joke like that since she always cooked and cleaned for the two of them, despite all protests on his behalf. She would always tell him it was the least she could do. And in turn, he would always give in as he couldn't help but think _'the least you can do for what?'_ he never got an answer for that question. It was always a warm, loving smile and a polite order to sit, and a promise that his meal would be ready soon.

They had been friends for as long as he could remember. In fact he couldn't remember a time where they weren't together, his childhood years were a haze since he was constantly on the move with his parents. They were always moving because of work, and his odd sleeping patterns made it impossible to adjust to the different time zones that he would arrive at. Everything before about a year ago seemed like just a fogged blur. As if everything was hushed and slowed down to where it barely moved, only to be picked up again to where he and Sarafine moved into their current home along with his parents who he still rarely saw.

He thought of it as 'them' moving in because it had only been the two to actually unpack and get everything settled. His cousin was around too, but she liked to spend time with her sister who lived in her own home. Their parents had died in a car accident, leaving them alone in the world albeit Tsukune, Sarafine and his parents.

He couldn't even remember that incident, though he was sure it happened. It had all happened when he was a child, years ago. He would pester himself for having such poor memory, but then how was he supposed to have any recollection of what he had been doing during that time if he didn't even remember rolling off the bed that morning because he was so half-asleep.

Sometimes it felt like he had been asleep all throughout those years.

The duo of friends broke away, almost reluctantly. Both sported a blush, Tsukune for reasons he could not understand. It was as if he had feelings for her that had been in place for too long to recall, but the intensity and feeling was still as strong as ever, like a star that never ran out of gas to burn…he felt complete in her presence, as if a void was filled and its expanse even broken, expanded to a length only she could fill and even then he felt more.

He couldn't explain it, nor understand it.

In her eyes he could see he could see an ocean's expanse of emotions. As if everything in the world was being depicted in her exotic sky and azure blue eyes. Chilling grey, but deep blue at the same time. She had a look of longing in her eyes, as well as admiration, and almost a…reminiscing like look. He could tell she cared for him just as much as he did for her.

At least he would like to think so. He was pretty average compared to her. Brown hair with honey-tan eyes and slightly tanned skin. Nothing special, but not bad at the same time. Perfectly average. Comparing himself to her was like comparing a silver spoon to a regular metal one. Sure they both did the job the same, but one just looked so much better doing it!

Tsukune was brought out of his stupor by a clap of Serafine's hands as she announced that breakfast was ready.

He set the table, much to the raven-haired beauty's ire, and went to fetch them both some orange juice from the fridge. Sarafine placed bacon, eggs, and two pancakes on his plate and afterward putting about half as much on her own before both dug in.

She made sure breakfast was ready early since today was their first day at the only high school that Tsukune was able to get into after failing his exit exams, Youkai Academy.

He scolded himself mentally as he recalled that less than fortunate experience. There he was all proud and happy that he took his exit exam was ready to move onto high school, only to receive a letter in the mail that he had failed…literally…FAILED.

Never before had he been more annoyed with his damned sleeping disorder. It was so hard to concentrate during the day, he felt all sluggish and his mind seemed to be fogged over half the time. It was aggravating!

"Oh common Tsukune, don't be so hard on yourself." He looked up at the sound of his friend's innocent, and sweet voice. She had a slightly high pitched voice, not so high to where it was annoying, but just enough to scream feminism. As if she wasn't woman enough already. She smiled and cheered him up, "We're still going to high school!"

He couldn't help but agree as he looked at her serine smile. But, he had a habit of beating himself up a bit whenever he messed up on something. Especially when that affected somebody else, and since she was now stuck with him at this _Youkai Academy_, he was being especially hard on himself, "Yeah we're going to _A_ high school, one that I've never even heard of. I'm stuck going to a probably made up school and I'm dragging you with me."

He frowned while she gave him a sympathetic smile, "Hey now, don't be like that. _I _chose to drag myself along. Someone has to make sure you're awake during class." She giggled as her remark caused a pout on his end. He went ahead and kept eating while she just observed him out of her peripherals as she forced down her food.

'_It's getting closer and closer to _that _day…I hope everything goes smoothly. He deserves that much at least.' _Her gaze lingered on Tsukune as he cleaned his mouth with a napkin and devoured whatever else was left on his plate. If it weren't for the manners he threw into the mix, he could easily be thought as imitating a wild animal feeding if it weren't for the typical etiquette that showed as he _very _quickly wolfed down his food. It was hard to see if he was even breathing.

She still couldn't believe this was _him_. If she didn't wake up to this every morning, she would have sworn he was playing with her like he always did. He used to have such a strange sense of humor…sometimes, she thought about doing _it _sooner than when he had told her, but those were just impatient thoughts. It had been so long since she had seen _him_. The _real _him. But, she knew that he needed time.

He had been through so much.

She would wait for him as he asked her to so long ago. She would always wait for him. After all…

She had all eternity to wait for him.

The blue-eyed girl gently stroked the small, but exotic silver cross that hung around her neck. The cross was attached to a linked chain with designs on it. Each link had a small cross engraved in it with small unknown symbols etched around it, the long forgotten language looked like a form of art on the priceless looking relic.

The cross itself had the aura of ancient power long since forgotten by the world. It had similar, albeit larger inscriptions on the front, a pentagram in the middle with a small blood red jewel imbued in the center of the pentagram. While hieroglyphic-like symbols could be seen on the back of it. The entire thing screamed ancient. Screamed mystery. Screamed…

Power.

It pulsed, longing for the one who once wore it. It seemed sad, and cried inside of her head of the agonizing torture that was to sit in the presence, let alone across, from the one who had merged with it long ago.

Sarafine wept in her mind alongside the ancient artifact, agreeing on the silent torture that was to live so close to the one who had bonded with her…and yet be so far at the same time. She prayed for the days to move faster, so that she could once again call him by the title which she grew to view as more than just a word, and had gained much more meaning than what the current dictionary suggested.

A single whisper escaped her lips, causing her very reason for existence to look up.

"Huh? Did you say something Sara?"

She simply smiled while closing her eyes, fighting back the tears that were gathering behind them. She shook her head no, and took both of their plate to wash them in the sink. She repeated her slip of the tongue in the safety of her mind. It wasn't time yet.

She opened her eyes, allowing a lone tear to slide down her angel like face and fall to the soapy dishes below.

'…_Master.'_

_Line break_

Ok, that's a rap. Wooo I know, such mystery and yet so much revealed at the same time. I originally planned this to just be a one shot, you know, just for fun. But now that its finished and posted…I don't know, I kinda want to make this into a story :). Ill still be updating _Rising Tides_ of course, im not abandoning that story nor will I ever.

I figure doing two stories at once can be a good way to jump start my drive and make me push out updates quicker. You know, the pressure of having two stories to upkeep making me push myself and therefore satisfying my writing pleasure with your reading pleasure, that sort of thing.

So anyway, ill be making a poll. All you gotta do is pm or review whether or not you want this to turn into a full length fic, and ill keep tally. This'll be a little angst, and a lot of mind twisting on Tsukune's part, but I can see the potential in this. Im leaning towards making this a fic, but I still want your guy's input on this. After all, this is as much for you as it is for me.

So, ill be on standbye for this one, and im currently working on the next chapter for _Rising Tides_, so stay tuned.

Happy reading my friends.


End file.
